


I'm Always Sad

by HMSquared



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst, Choose Your Own Adventure, Crying, Depression, Gen, Henry Stickmin Knows about Alternate Timelines, Murder, Post-Canon, Suicide Attempt, Talking, Toppat King Ending | TK (Henry Stickmin), Visions, did not know that was a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: One day, Henry walks into the Toppat meeting room and puts a gun to his head. What ensues is an hour of everyone (even Red) trying to talk him down.
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin, Ellie Rose & Henry Stickmin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 106





	I'm Always Sad

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try a Choose Your Own Adventure story involving the Stickmin characters. I hope you guys enjoy this!
> 
> Spoiler alert, but some of the endings will involve Henry committing suicide. So please think carefully before reading.
> 
> (The links will open in your current tab, so you'll have to manually select "open in new tab" if you want that)

The Toppat space station spun lazily among Earth. Launching had been uneventful, and now there was nothing but planning. Planning a year’s worth of incredible heists.

Ellie stood next to Red, reading a briefing over his shoulder. Reginald watched as Burt finished installing the telephone.

“Where’s Henry?” Ellie wondered aloud. She looked up at Reginald, who silently shrugged.

“Alright, it should be working now.” Burt turned to leave. He nearly slammed into Henry when the door opened, causing everyone to jump.

The door closed. Henry’s eyebrows were furrowed. He looked...angry.

“Henry? You alright?” Reginald was legitimately concerned. The Toppat leader didn’t respond with words. Instead, he raised the pistol in his hand to his chin.

Three voices shouted his name. Time froze, choices forming in Henry’s brain.

[ Reginald ](https://docs.google.com/document/d/14yCiPGGWDZkIhxum9353aWQF-3_0Wm0oLreYf3IoZ_Q/edit?usp=sharing)

[ Red ](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Lx0Qn23FB_CZ_v3pFa2SC1mO4XAl3MI0FfFVNUfkQI4/edit?usp=sharing)

[ Ellie ](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ih9tZK89GaPlJT14JclKibdZtbeZQk1qMtkA_O0ClJY/edit?usp=sharing)

[ Charles ](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1kyN5orN6Ai0q7LZaZBHOgEt6zLCz33k9Oyc1LoQuaGM/edit?usp=sharing)

[ Henry ](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1U63gJc0HSM3TMOUZRLF7ZuXwSemdl4bVWTOlpQ0ZdLE/edit?usp=sharing)

[ None ](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Mfef2cYXZUwVPfVu9oaZF-m0svI5t7cOiBWek6VeQKI/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
